


Winter Months

by Parkychu



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Winter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkychu/pseuds/Parkychu
Summary: The winter months always drew him in. Something about how the days grew short and the night reigned long was always fascinating to him, especially when the cold weather brought him with it. Otherwise, a short one-shot about jack and Mark I wrote a while back. Que the wintery feels :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this in my notes for going on a year now, and I thought I should post it now as it's getting colder out :) Hope you guys enjoy!

The winter months always drew him in. Something about how the days grew short and the night reigned long was always fascinating to him, especially when the cold weather brought him with it. 

Some years ago, Mark had met him. It was a cold day in October as he recalled - one of those days where the air is crisp enough that you feel like you could snap it between your teeth. An assortment of people hustled down the sidewalks, trying to get to their destination before the cold could penetrate the layers of material they wore. His glasses had frosted over from the winter air, the thin glass easily falling victim to the winter frost. 

The street resembled an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas was still perfectly white as if waiting for the artist's hand to return. All the sounds of the city were muffled with soft snow. Cafes and coffee shops had long lines of folks with scarves and mittens, waiting for steaming coffee or hot chocolate. It was routine for those bitter days, days in which all would huddle in the warmth of the indoors. 

Well, most people would.

A cold breeze danced through the air around him, tainting his cheeks scarlet. In a small attempt to retain what little warmth he had, Mark pulled his scarf further over his nose, all the smells of winter muffled by the material. With a huff, he wandered over to a bench in front of a small ice cream shop and dusted off a spot to sit in.  
"Sorry 'bout that." A voice said cheerfully, and he suddenly realised someone was sitting on the bench beside him. He lifted his head to see a round-eyed man with fluffy salt-and-pepper hair and upturned cheeks.  
"About what?" He questioned in return. The man before him held an ice cream, a strange choice for the current weather. Mark's eyes narrowed in confusion. It hadn't occurred to him that in such a cold environment someone would attempt conversation, let alone while sat on a city bench that was open to the elements.  
"The cold, that's what. Sorry that it bothers you. The names' Sean, yet most know me by Jack. Often people complain about the weather, but winter is my season." Jack, as he called himself, gave a soft smirk and tucked into his ice cream. The entire scenario baffled Mark to the extent that he found this man comical. Chuckling, he shook his head and replied.  
"Well Jack, I'm Mark. I see that winter really is your season." He smiled softly, his confusion turning to a desire to understand more about this man. As far as strangers go, this particular one had sparked much more of an interest in Mark than any other.  
“Oh, it is my season. Trust me. It makes me feel alive and sharp like every breath is a blast of waking up cold air.” Jack breathed out a long stream of fog, smiling.

Out on the street, a car fishtailed quickly around a corner and drifted to a stop against the curb. A young man got out, looking shaken, on his phone. Mark could hear him asking someone to come pick him up.  
“Jesus, learn to drive,” Jack grumbled. Mark looked confused as to the other's annoyance, yet thought nothing of it.  
“At least, he’s got the sense to get off the road.” He spoke calmly, hoping to calm the other or soothe the annoyance as bitter as the winter air.  
“True. I've seen a lot of winter weather accidents, and sometimes it can get on my nerves." Jack said, shaking his head. Jack seemed older than he looked in that moment as if he’d seen many winters pass. His mind wandered to the time, so he pulled up his coat slightly, only to mutter a curse under his breath at his watch. It was 14:06, and his class was in four minutes.  
"I see you've somewhere to be, Mark?" Jack questioned, a smirk across his rosy face. Mark looked up in surprise, nodding silently. He moved to stand, the bitter breeze blowing softly through the desolate streets. He breathed out slowly, the cloud of breath drifting between the two men.  
"I best be off then" Mark whispered, a small smile on his blue lips. Jack met his eyes, an obvious sorrow, almost anger resounding in his eyes. "I'll see you round, Mark" The words was heavy, almost pained. In the distance, a horn blared, the sound of skidding ice and shouts sitting in the air. 

After that afternoon, Mark would often walk down that very same street to see the playful young man again. It became traditional for the two to meet on that old oak bench at about 12:30 every Thursday, just like the first time they'd met. Weeks passed, and the two grew closer and the days grew colder. In the heart of winter, Jack would smile his brightest and laugh his loudest, and Mark would often join in. On Saturdays it became custom to meet in the park, one particular afternoon sticking out in Mark's memory.  
It was a Saturday afternoon in early March, and the two were set to meet by the fountain. As Mark walked up he noticed how the frost on the grass was slowly becoming dew, as the essence of winter beginning to fade. Jack was sat on the edge of the fountain, his frame seemingly smaller than usual. Mark jogged up to him, sitting down next to him and spoke with worry lacing his words.  
"Jack, are you alright?" Turning his attention towards the fountain, he noticed the lack of ice on the water, and how around where they sat the water had frosted over. 

"Mark, I'm leaving." Jack whispered, the words on his breath forming a cloud despite the warmth in the air. Mark frowned, furrowing his brow.  
"Why, Jack?" His words were calm, yet held confusion and pain were held in an underlying tone. A warm gust of air blew, and Jack shuddered beside him, his jaw visibly clenched against it. The man turned to meet his eyes, the extent of pain shown in the tears that had frozen to his cheeks.  
"I'm Jack. Remember that? Remember my name. Remember me as Jack." Jack whispered, his voice cracking in pain. Mark cleared his throat, his own tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. He pulled him into a hug, a gasp leaving his mouth as he felt the cold of the other surround him. His glasses frosted over as the two embraced before Jack pulled away with a small sigh.  
"I'll see you round, Mark" Jack spoke quietly, before standing quietly and staring into the vast park ahead. He let his own gaze fall from the other and observed the winter thaw. Spring was coming fast, the once pristine snow now slush and brown.

Only months ago the two had met, yet now the seasons were to have them part. Mark smiled a smile that covered the how winter was to leave him, a smile that disguised the crisp thaw that tore at his heart. His throat had caught, so he swallowed and spoke before Jack could leave.  
"I'll see you next winter, Jack" The other man returned the smile, beginning to walk away. After a couple strides, Jack stopped as if he were to ponder how he was to leave. He sighed, looking over his shoulder and calling back to him.  
"Make that Jack Frost"

And with that, he was gone, just like the winter had gone too.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like that little reveal? It's only a short one (I wrote it while on the train), and I hope to be writing and posting more soon. Would any of you like to see more from me? Do tell me if you'd like to :P


End file.
